


This Is My Future?

by silkarc



Series: Etherian Erotica [6]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, S4 Catra, Sandwich, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Useless Lesbians, Vaginal Fingering, adora can summon beds, catradora, good way to die, pigeon will kill me with her art one day, post finale catradora, wlw, wlwlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkarc/pseuds/silkarc
Summary: Our power couple bump into another Catra from their past and decide to show her what she's been missing out on; namely a restrained Adora who'll take everything she can give.Includes art by the beautifulJustPigeonBlue
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Etherian Erotica [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926700
Comments: 33
Kudos: 325





	This Is My Future?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LimeShaped](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LimeShaped).



“Remind me why we’re here again?” Catra drawled. She knew why, of course. Glimmer had been working with Entrapta to uncover and investigate all remaining First Ones ruins, just to make sure that there were no more deadly weapons lying around, waiting to fall into the wrong hands. 

Adora chuckled to herself, having learned a long time ago that this was Catra’s unique way of starting a conversation. “Don’t pretend you don’t want to be here,” she said. She stood in front of the large, stone doorway, placed her hands on hips and shouted: “Eternia!”

The stone doors slowly rumbled open, with old dust and long-dead leaves falling down from above. After the dust had cleared, Catra tutted to herself.

“I can’t believe it’s the same password for all of their doors. How dumb were the First Ones, anyway?”

“Hey,” Adora nudged Catra’s shoulder. “I’m a First One too, remember.”

“Yup, and you’re the biggest dummy of all.”

\--

Once they were deeper inside the ruins, Catra started to feel as though they were being watched, and the fur pricked up along her tail. A few steps later they entered a large empty, circular room with six tall metallic pillars arranged in an outer circle, close to the walls.

Suddenly, Catra saw something move out of the corner of her eye; a shadowy form that dashed behind one of the pillars. “Hey!”

“What is it?” Adora asked.

Catra crouched down, and unsheathed her claws. “Someone’s here.” She slowly walked towards the pillar, ready to attack or defend herself.

“Don’t come any closer!”

The voice was hauntingly familiar. Catra turned to Adora, and cocked her head, indicating that Adora should approach from the other side. Adora understood, of course, and the two of them slowly but surely crept towards their mysterious guest.

What Catra didn’t expect to find were a pair of eyes identical to her own, gold and turquoise, staring right back.

“ _Catra?_ ” Adora asked, blinking in confusion. 

“What the fuck,” said Catra, watching her alter-ego stare back at her, and then step backwards from the shadow of the pillar.

“Adora?” the intruder said, looking at Adora, then Catra. “And… me?”

“Adora,” Catra mumbled, “what’s going on?”

“I have no idea,” Adora shrugged, looking between the two of them. “Maybe she’s a memory?”

“Oh yeah?” The other Catra pouted at Adora, folded her arms and jabbed a finger forwards. “Maybe _you’re_ a memory.”

“Hah!” Catra laughed. “I almost forgot how much I hated you back when I was like this.”

“You never hated me.”

“Yeah, I suppose.” Catra stepped closer to the other Catra, and folded her arms while looking her up and down. “That was a good look, though. I should have kept it.”

“Mmmhmm, you should,” Adora agreed. The other Catra had a long, thick mane, and wore a full crimson outfit with a black shoulder cover that stretched into a full glove down her right arm. It was the exact same thing that Catra had worn before she got kidnapped by Prime, and it was Adora’s favourite out of all Catra’s outfits.

“Wait,” the other Catra said, walking behind Catra, “If you’re me, or whatever… what happened to my hair!?”

“It’s a long story, and I don’t see the point in explaining it to some dumb illusion.”

“You’re the illusion!” the other Catra spat, pouncing on Catra. She had no idea where this fake, short-haired Catra had come from, or why she’d brought Adora (of all people!) here; wherever _here_ was.

“What are you doing! Get off of me!” Catra snarled, lacing her fingers with the other Catra’s, then shoving her away and leaping to her feet. She circled around the imposter, watching her mimic her every move.

“Wow. So she’s not just a hologram,” Adora said, tilting her head. “Catra... “

“What?” Catra snapped.

“Not you. The other Catra.”

“What do you want, Adora?” The other Catra stood upright and folded her arms. “And why are you even here?”

Adora sighed. “We’re mainly trying to work out why _you’re_ here.”

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

Catra groaned. “That you’re a past version of me, idiot.”

“No, you’re a fake version of me, idiot.”

“You’re the idiot!”

“No, you are!”

Adora pinched the bridge of her nose. “Okay, let’s all take a deep breath, and calm down.”

“Haha!” Catra burst into laughter. She wrapped her arms around Adora’s shoulders, and pressed her nose to hers. “You sound just like Perfuma.” 

“Hmm, well, her sessions _are_ helping.” Adora smiled, and absent-mindedly placed her hands on Catra’s waist.

“What the...” the other Catra began, peering suspiciously between the two of them, then narrowing her eyes at Catra. “I get that you’re some phoney version of me… minus the hair, for some reason. But why are you all over her?”

“Because she loves me, obviously,” Adora said, smiling smugly. “And I love her.”

“Hah, you sap,” Catra said, leaning in for a quick kiss. 

The other Catra recoiled in shock. “What?! You can’t be serious!” 

Catra stepped away from Adora and jabbed a finger into her alter-ego’s chest. “Don’t pretend you aren’t in love with her. I know better.”

It was only then that the other Catra realised that, while the two people looked like Adora and herself, they were markedly older. “Are you… are you from the future?” she asked, swaying her tail in wonder. 

“I already said you were from the past!” Catra rolled her eyes. “Sheesh, was I always this dumb?”

“No. No, you’re lying,” Other-Catra said. She took a step backwards and pointed a finger towards Adora. “There’s no way she’d ever love me.” 

“She does, actually.” Catra smirked and she turned to face Adora. “What do you say, love? Shall we prove it to her?” She leaned forwards, wrapped her forearms behind Adora’s neck, and whispered against her ear. “We can show her what she’s missing out on. She might even join in.”

“She might...” Adora breathed. She felt a giddy rush of heat throb between her legs at the suggestion. Her mind became full of depraved, needful thoughts, greedily contemplating the kind of attention that _two_ Catras could bestow upon her.

“Enjoy the show,” Catra said, grinning wickedly at her slack-jawed doppelganger. She leaned forwards and captured Adora’s lips with hers, savouring the kiss, sliding her hand up underneath Adora’s tight, white shirt.

Other-Catra felt her heart pounding in her chest as she watched the two of them. They kissed and caressed one another while slowly undressing, stealing glances her way between each layer of shed clothing. _This is my future?_ She thought, heat throbbing between her legs. _I get to… I get to kiss Adora? I get to touch her?_ She felt dampness at her cheeks, and swallowed a lump in her throat. They were naked, now, and when she saw Catra trail kisses along Adora’s exposed collarbone, Other-Catra became full of a desperate, awful _longing_ , wishing with all of her heart that she could do the same.

“Come here,” Adora said, raising a finger and beckoning the other Catra over.

“M-me?” Other-Catra almost forgot how to breathe at the sight of Adora; pupils blown and skin flushed pink from her cheeks to her neck to her shoulders

Catra raised her head from Adora’s neck, chuckling. “Who else, idiot?” She walked behind Adora, placed her hands on either side of her waist and peered over her shoulder. “Come kiss her already. I promise you that she feels amazing.”

Other-Catra didn’t need to be asked again. She hurried forwards and reached her trembling hands out, placing them beneath the swell of Adora’s breasts. Adora was so warm beneath her touch, and her skin was so incredibly soft. She noticed that Adora and her future-self were looking at her expectantly, and she licked her lips, cupping Adora’s cheek in her hand, then slowly, carefully leaning forwards and gently pressing her lips to hers.

“Mmm,” Adora moaned at the contact, loving how it felt to have a Catra in front and behind her at the same time.

Other-Catra almost cried in relief. It felt so right, having Adora’s lips against hers like this, and her hesitation melted away as she was drawn further and further into that kiss. And then… then, she felt Adora’s lips part open, inviting her into that wonderful mouth. She groaned as she felt the soft, sweet caress of Adora’s tongue, swirling and teasing hers.

“Aren’t you going to get undressed?” Adora whispered the question against Other-Catra’s trembling lips. She could see that she was nervous, but if this truly was Catra, she knew she would want this; want _her_. Sure enough, Other-Catra nodded and began to frantically strip in front of her, barely ever breaking eye contact.

“Wow, was I really that scrawny?” asked Catra, noticing she could see the outline of her ribcage on her old self.

“Stop being mean to yourself, honey,” Adora said, turning around and resting a hand on Catra’s cheek. “You know we didn’t eat properly back then.” She kissed her, then turned to face the other Catra and caressed the soft fur at the dips of her waist. This time when she leaned in, Adora found Other-Catra’s lips were ready for hers, and eagerly kissing her back. The kiss soon became more heated, and a moment later Adora was sandwiched between the two Catras. Two warm, fur-covered bodies were pressed against her own, and two pairs of hands roamed across her hips, waist and torso.

Other-Catra couldn't believe this was real. She kissed Adora, again and again, while Adora’s hands roamed around her back. She felt as though she were on fire, burning with a need she never thought she’d ever see fulfilled. And yet it was right in front of her, plain as day. Adora wanted her. Adora actually _wanted_ her.

Catra noticed that Other-Catra’s eyes were glazed over. She knew exactly what she must be going through right now, because she remembered just how startling a revelation it had been when she found out Adora loved her back, after all this time, all along; despite everything. She decided to let Other-Catra have the lion’s share of Adora’s delicious body, while she took a back seat and lavished attention on her lover in other ways.

“Oh no,” Adora said, and both Catras turned rigid around her. “No, it’s okay,” she said, leaning back to kiss the Catra behind her, then forwards to kiss the Catra in front. “It’s just… we don’t have a bed...”

“Hahaha!” Catra laughed, and rested her chin on Adora’s shoulder. “Maybe we can summon one? I’m fairly sure you summoned our little friend, after all.”

“Me? I’m not the one that was summoned, you-”

Adora silenced the other Catra by grabbing her chin and assaulting her with a long, open-mouthed kiss. “Do you really care how or why any of us are here?”

“Not really…” Other-Catra breathed, her heart racing. “Not if you kiss me again.”

Catra smiled, her heart swelling as she watched the two of them get carried away in an incredibly passionate kiss. In a way, it was like reliving her own first kiss with Adora, back at the heart; not to mention the flurry of passion that followed once they both realised that they’d survived. “Don’t stop on my account,” she purred, stepping behind Adora and untying her hair. She pushed her golden threads over her shoulder, exposing the nape of her neck, and began to trail her tongue and teeth across the spots she knew Adora loved the most.

“Mmm…” Adora moaned at the sensation of lips behind her neck, and the tongue in her mouth. If only there was something soft to lay on… she could lie back, relax and let both Catras devour her.

Other-Catra noticed a sudden, bright light coming from behind Adora, and she pulled away from the kiss in surprise. In the center of the room stood a large, ornate double bed with four tall, thin golden pillars at each corner stretching out into a square frame on top. There were swathes of purple cloth criss-crossed over the top of the frame, and a white, almost see-through veil dangling down which covered all four sides of the bed.

“Wow,” Other-Catra said, raising her eyebrows. “Adora. And uh… me from the future? Look!”

Adora twisted around and followed Other-Catra’s gaze. “Oh. Did… did I do that!?”

“Does it matter?” Catra asked, chuckling to herself. She was sure it was Adora’s vivid imagination that was causing all of this to happen, and she made a mental note to ask Adora why she’d been thinking of this past version of herself in particular.

Adora reached a hand out to each Catra, and they all walked over to the bed hand in hand. Once they reached it, Adora parted the thin, white curtain and ran a hand across the sheets within. “Wow. It’s so soft…”

Other-Catra chewed at her lip, and held onto her arm, wondering what to do next. Of course what she _wanted_ to do was throw Adora onto that bed and ravage her from head to toe... but would that really be okay? Surely Adora would realise how awful she was and push her away. Her mind started to spiral into doubt, until she heard Catra’s loud cough, and noticed her looking at her with a sympathetic expression.

“So, here’s what we’re going to do,” Catra said, acting quickly before her old self became discouraged. She held a hand out towards Adora. “Our very talented and beautiful princess is going to summon some magic rope,” she said, smirking as she grabbed the glowing thread that appeared in Adora’s hand a moment later, “and then she’s going to be at our mercy. We’re going to tease her, torment her, make her scream out our name.” She stood behind Adora, placed a hand around her neck, and pressed a single claw to her throat. “How does that sound, Adora?”

“Mmm, amazing,” Adora bit her lower lip, and she pushed herself back against Catra’s warm torso. “I can’t wait.”

“Oh, I _know_ you can’t,” Catra winked at Other-Catra, then went to work securing Adora’s hands behind her back. Once she was done, she guided Adora down to the mattress with her and propped herself against the stack of pillows and headboard.

Other-Catra watched, licking her lips, as Adora positioned herself neatly between Catra’s open thighs, resting her head against her shoulder. Catra smirked, and beckoned Other-Catra over.

It all felt too good to be true. Adora was right there for the taking, her hands bound, and her long, blonde hair strewn across her shoulders. The way she was looking at Other-Catra made her heart skip a beat. “A-are you sure?” 

“Oh, I don’t know,” Catra purred, trailing her palm over Adora’s soft, warm torso, and then teasing one of her very-stiff nipples. “Adora, are you sure?”

“Absolutely,” Adora breathed, feeling her pussy clench just at the thought of what they were going to do to her. 

“Looks like we’re sure,” Catra chuckled, lowering her gaze down Adora’s beautiful body, to her thick golden curls. “Fuck. Look at how wet she is already.”

Other-Catra swallowed thickly, then pounced onto the bed, crawling towards her prey. “Adora…” she whispered, staring into those beautiful blue eyes. “Can I… can I really touch you?”

“Yes. I want you.” 

The words struck like a bolt of lightning, searing through her chest, warming her from the inside out. Other-Catra didn’t spare herself any more time for doubt, and she rushed forwards, crashing her lips against Adora’s, delighted at the loud groan she heard in return. She roamed her hands across Adora’s soft, creamy skin and kissed along her jaw, then down her throat, along her neck and collarbone...

“You like being taken care of like this, don’t you, Adora?”

Catra’s hot, raspy voice made Adora’s inner walls twitch hungrily in response, and she couldn't even form a response. She nodded and whimpered in acknowledgement, overwhelmed by the feeling of Catra’s hot mouth nibbling beneath her ear and her neck, while Other-Catra’s hungry mouth traversed her torso. She gasped and grunted, thrusting her hips forwards and tugging at her bindings, acutely aware that she was begging for more.

“You can do better than that, Adora.” Catra’s hips twitched as she watched her alter-ego work towards Adora’s breasts. “ _Articulate_. Maybe she’ll even suck your tits if you ask nicely.”

“Please,” Adora thrust her chest out, desperate to feel that teasing hot mouth against her nipples. “Please suck them. Please.”

Other-Catra felt a tight, steady throb deep within her core from Adora’s demands. She straddled Adora’s leg and writhed her clit down against her firm thigh, gasping at the sensation of sweet, sweet pressure. And then she dove forwards, grabbing Adora’s left breast and sucking on it hungrily, swirling her tongue in circles around that deliciously salty peak.

“Fuck! Yes...” Adora whimpered. She closed her eyes and allowed her conscious thoughts to slip away, becoming lost to everything but the pleasure her girls were granting her. Probing fingers drew sharp lines against both sides of her hips, waist and abdomen. Her breasts were enveloped; a hot, hungry mouth kissed and sucked on one while a fumbling hand squeezed and kneaded the other. She felt a hand slide behind her neck, fingers threading into her hair, claws dragging behind her scalp, and the whole time hot, wicked lips were kissing, teasing, nibbling above her shoulder, around her neck, beneath her ear...

“Yes… Yes…” The word was a mantra by now. Adora had never felt so exposed, so open, and so _safe_. She’d also never needed to be fucked so badly in her entire life, and she was vaguely aware of those desires and wants spilling from her lips in choppy, desperate gasps.

“Is that so,” Catra purred, feeling her heart swell with pride. “Why don’t you tell us exactly how you’d like to be fucked, Adora?”

Other-Catra reluctantly pulled away from Adora’s breasts, then cupped Adora’s chin tightly between forefinger and thumb. “Well?” she rasped, surprised at how deep her voice sounded. “I need details, Adora.”

“Please,” Adora whispered, bumping her hips upwards, whimpering at the heat radiating from Other-Catra’s knee, so painfully close to her clit. “Suck my clit. Fuck me with your fingers. I need to come.”

Other-Catra widened her eyes, her breath caught in her throat. Seeing Adora this desperate and hearing her say such delicious, depraved things, forced a low growl to rumble in her chest and her fur to stand on end. She dove forwards, roughly kissing Adora and shifting her knee forwards, groaning when she felt Adora’s hot juices seep into her fur. 

“Please,” Adora closed her eyes, rubbing her rock-hard clit against Other-Catra’s knee. “Please… please…” 

“You’re so needy, Adora,” Catra rasped, licking and nibbling Adora’s ear. Now that Oher-Catra was busy kissing her way down Adora’s torso, her breasts were left exposed and neglected. _That just won’t do_ , Catra thought, shifting both of her hands to Adora’s breasts, squeezing those amazing tits and trapping the hard peaks between her fingers. She absent-mindedly rolled her hips behind Adora, and chuckled when she realised Adora’s fingers were fumbling backwards, seeking out her core.

“Adora…” she growled. “Are you trying to fuck me?”

“Mmm, always,” Adora sighed, arching her torso into Catra’s squeezing, teasing hands.

Catra scraped her teeth along Adora’s neck, and whispered into her ear. “So curl your fingers already, and maybe I’ll ride them for you.”

“Oh f-fuck,” Adora gasped, shivering at all of the attention that was being lavished upon her. Her hands may be tied but it was no problem at all to bend two of her fingers up, and when she felt a warm, wet heat seal around them she became more lost than ever.

“Good girl,” Catra huffed, bucking against Adora’s perfectly positioned fingers. “Hmm. Looks like you’re about to get fucked, too.”

Other-Catra kissed along the ridges of Adora’s abdomen, then paused to sit up and stare at the pink, glistening folds below her blonde hairs. She threaded her fingers into Adora’s hair, leaned down and kissed her while sliding her other hand between her legs, moaning in unison with Adora when she felt her soft, warm wetness. “You’re drenched,” she shivered, stroking her fingers up and down Adora’s folds. She rolled her palm around Adora’s clit and teased two fingers against her slit, pausing before pressing into her. 

“ _Please..._ “ Adora was at the mercy of her lovers in the most blissful of ways, and she no longer cared about a single thing in the whole damn universe beyond feeling their touch.

“You’re mine,” Other-Catra grunted and bit Adora’s lower lip, driving her fingers into Adora’s entrance, and almost coming once she felt that amazing, tight pussy pulse around her digits. “F-fuck,” she grunted, clashing her lips against Adora’s, swirling her tongue, plunging herself into that delicious hot wetness over and over again.

The feeling of being stretched out at last was pure, superheated bliss. Adora sobbed in relief, openly whimpering into Other-Catra’s hot, demanding mouth. 

“Adora,” Other-Catra hissed, adding a third finger and plunging into her. “You’re so wet… so amazing...” She glanced at Catra. “Is she always this drenched!?”

Catra purred as her chest filled with pride. “Always. She’s my good girl, aren’t you, Adora?”

Adora felt like she was floating away. Her own voice sounded distant, as though those grunts and gasps of pleasure were coming from somewhere beyond herself. She felt Catra’s tongue lick along the edge of her ear along with nibbling lips, biting teeth, and hot, raspy promises panted against her skin.

“You’re going to come so hard, love. It’s going to be so… ah... “ Catra moaned as her pussy clenched around Adora’s rigid fingers, “mmm… amazing.”

The warm, wet pressure against Adora’s thigh vanished, and the feeling of being blissfully stretched out came to a sudden stop. Adora whimpered in frustration and opened her eyes, watching Other-Catra kneel between her legs, then lean over and trail kisses along her abdomen, traversing lower still, until she settled between Adora’s legs, grabbed behind her thighs, and licked her lips.

“Ready, princess?” Other-Catra asked, inhaling deeply, then exhaling a long burst of warm air against Adora’s twitching, glistening clit.

“Please…” Adora closed her eyes, tilted her head back and bucked her hips forwards. Her plea was answered a moment later by a sudden, hot, wet pressure sliding against her rock-hard clit, and she shuddered from head to toe, crying out in ecstasy. “Catra! Yes!”

_Oh, fuck!_ Other-Catra thought, sucking and licking Adora’s clit. It was so hard, so swollen, and so utterly delicious. She slid her tongue up and down Adora’s slit, moaning in approval as she hungrily lapped up the salty, warm tang. 

“You’re so close, aren’t you?” Catra purred, panting into Adora’s ear while fucking her fingers and squeezing her tits. She was close, too. But she had to hold back, had to take care of Adora first and foremost.

“ _Yes..._ ” Adora whined, the pressure in her core almost unbearable. Catra’s soaked pussy was driving relentlessly onto her fingers, her breasts and nipples were being roughly squeezed, her clit was being licked and sucked, and Adora soon found herself gasping for air, moments away from spilling over the edge.

“Get back inside her,” Catra panted. “She’s gonna come.”

Other-Catra flattened her tongue against Adora’s swollen clit, then she speared three fingers into a point and drove them deeply inside, and, when she heard Adora cry out her name and felt Adora’s inner walls clench and pulse, a burst of ecstasy flooded her senses. She ground her clit against the mattress, groaning loudly against Adora’s sweet pussy as a violent, beautiful climax rippled through her.

“I- I’m coming,” Adora choked out the words. She was more lost than ever, floating around in wave after wave of ecstasy, each deep thrust of Other-Catra’s fingers causing blissful heat to ripple through her. She desperately bucked her hips, pushing her clit against Other-Catra’s mouth, and arching her torso into Catra’s teasing, squeezing hands.

“You’re being _so_ good, Adora,” Catra groaned, “so… fucking… good…” She hissed, clamping her lips and teeth around Adora’s neck and muffling her own cries as she fucked Adora’s fingers, shuddering as a hot, blinding orgasm rippled through her.

And then, the three of them collapsed into a sweaty, tangled heap, where they rested for a few moments. 

\--

“Wow. Adora… you were amazing…” Catra mumbled, kissing and licking the beads of sweat along Adora’s neck. “I’ve never heard you come like that before.”

“Felt... really, _really_ good,” Adora mumbled, willing her rope away, then leaning to one side and resting her head against Catra’s chest. She felt as though she were in some kind of dream, like she were as light as a feather. 

“You were such a good girl,” whispered Catra, softly stroking Adora’s long, golden hair. “Hey,” she nodded her head at her other self, “this is the part where we cuddle.” 

Other-Catra smiled, and she curled up behind Adora’s resting form, gently stroking her hands up and down her back. She watched her future-self shift position so that she was laid on her side facing Adora, and Other-Catra pulled herself closely against Adora’s back, planting a kiss on the nape of her neck, cocooning her in the middle of a two-way embrace. 

\--

Some time later Adora awoke in that same position, with loud purrs emanating both from in front, and from behind herself. “Mmm,” Adora wrapped one arm beneath Catra’s waist, pulling her closer, and reached her other arm behind, stroking Other-Catra’s thigh.

“Adora…” Other-Catra yawned, and buried her face into Adora’s long, blonde hair. She inhaled deeply, enjoying Adora’s scent. “I… I never thought I’d get to do any of that. You’re… you’re amazing.”

“Mmm, you were pretty amazing yourself,” Adora craned her neck around, and smiled. “I’m only sorry we couldn’t do that sooner.”

“I…” Other-Catra bit her lower lip, and she leaned up, pressing her nose to Adora’s. “I love you, Adora. I always have.”

Adora turned around and ran her fingers through Other-Catra’s long, wild mane. “I love you, too,” she said, gently kissing her, “and I always will.”

“Thank you…” Other-Catra smiled, swallowing a thick lump in her throat. She stroked Adora’s cheek with her thumb, tipped her forehead to hers, and then felt her consciousness slip away, as though she were about to wake from the most wonderful, vivid dream.

Catra blinked a few times, watching her alter-ego fade away to nothing. “Well, that was something else...”

“She felt so real,” said Adora, feeling her hands around the space where the other Catra had been just a moment ago. 

“She was obviously a figment of imagination from your filthy little mind,” Catra said, yawning and stretching out, “just like this gigantic, over the top bed.”

“Hmm,” Adora turned around and pulled Catra into a tight squeeze. “Well in that case I blame you for being so damn irresistible all of the time.”

“You know...” Catra smirked. “Now that I think about it, we might as well make the most of this big, cosy bed.”

Adora giggled as she pounced on top of her. “I was hoping you’d say that...”

**Author's Note:**

> All possible because of my girls... send them some love!  
> [LimeShaped](https://twitter.com/limeshaped) \- Awww, thanks for letting me share your birthday present x x  
> [JustPigeonBlue](https://twitter.com/JustPigeonBlue) \- Back at it again with the jaw-dropping art <3
> 
> You can find me at:  
> [tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/silks-stuff) |[twitter](https://twitter.com/silktw)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Join our [she ra discord!](https://discord.gg/duZPh7N) It's very gay! (Grownups only, please)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [The_Please_Come_Project](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Please_Come_Project/pseuds/The_Please_Come_Project) Log in to view. 




End file.
